Axeman Bone (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Lihla (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = K'ai, Formerly Sakaar | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 385 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Bone spikes on his head, huge size. | Citizenship = Sakaaran Imperials | Citizenship2 = Sakaaran | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Barbarian | Education = Sakaaran combat skills | Origin = Sakaaran Imperial | PlaceOfBirth = Sakaar | Creators = Greg Pak; Ron Garney | First = Skaar: Son of Hulk #1 | HistoryText = Axeman Bone was born an Imperial Prime, and subsequently thrown in a dungeon by Sakaarans for over ten years to prevent his death at the hands of Angmo I. Later when a villager revealed Axeman Bone's existence, the king demanded Axeman Bone's death, sending Imperial Dreadnaughts to achieve this with their death fire bombs. But when they arrived they accidentally freed Axeman Bone. All he knew now were chains, darkness, and vengeance. Axeman Bone later came to know of reason, rhetoric, ethics, philosophy, and art, but the sweet pleasure of payback was still not condemned. Ten years later when the Shadow warrior Yenrag was leading Angmo I to Vandro, the two were attacked by a Horrowbeast. Suddenly, Axeman Bone appeared and quickly slayed the Horrowbeast with the large axe he uses today. After Axeman Bone attacked Angmo I, Yenrag witnessed Angmo I tear out the burning heart of a Makhaw Magkong, break the battle shields of thirteen Native Kings, slaughter three hundred Wildebots, and be slain at the hands of Axeman Bone. After the explosion that destroyed Crown City, Axeman Bone returned from Fillia and assumed a dictatorial role. He knew that the child of Caeira the Oldstrong had survived and decided to cement his power by destroying every child that could possibly be her offspring. Bone eventually fought Skaar, the Son of Hulk. As he was losing the battle, he summoned his lava dragon to attack Skaar, appearing to kill the green man, but Skaar was unfazed. Skaar eventually defeated him and Axeman Bone was forced to retreat and recuperate from his wounds while also fighting off a coup attempt. With the help of the freed slave, Hiro-Kala, he tracked Skaar and his refugees to the city of Okini, the home of the Red King who was still alive as a cyborg and aiding Skaar. | Powers Superhuman Strength: Axeman Bone, as an Imperial Prime, was born with superhuman physical attributes in comparison to the rest of his species. As such, (and as demonstrated in direct combat with Skaar), Axeman Bone possesses an as yet undefined level of superhuman strength. Superhuman Stamina: General Axeman Bone is able to engage in considerable activity without fatiguing for a very long period of time. Superhuman Regenerative Healing Factor: General Axeman Bone has been able to heal damage done to him in short periods of time and can heal from wounds normally fatal to humanoid beings. However, Axeman Bone cannot heal destroyed limbs or organs. | Abilities Expert Combatant: General Axeman Bone has demonstrated from an early age that his superior physical attributes and survival instincts made him a superlative combatant against most Sakaarian adversaries. His natural aptitude for combat was further honed when he obtained skills by testing himself against others on the planet Sakaar. Expert Leader: Axeman bone has vast experience in leading the mercenary army he commands. | Strength = Superhuman strength-although the exact level is unknown at this time, Axeman Bone has demonstrated sufficient superhuman strength to engage Skaar (Earth-616) in direct hand-to-hand combat and survive. He has demonstrated that he can overpower others of his species with ease, as well as reign in the dragons that he uses for transport. | Weaknesses = None known. | Equipment = Battle Axe, Armor. | Transportation = Stone Ship. Travel. | Weapons = An axe often used in combat. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Leaders Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Sakaaran Imperials